Not at first sight
by crazydivergent
Summary: Love is beautiful, but it does not always come at first sight. This is a CHUCK AND DAN ROMANCE one-shot. Read it because I know you want to.


**A/N: Well… this might be different, but I just really wanted to write it because, I don't know, it sounded hilarious. It's also halloween and this might be scary to read because of... Chan. Have fun reading it!**

Chuck stood at the bar in a familiar position with a glass of scotch in his hand. Loud music could be heard in the crowded room, but tunes and laughter was combined in a cloud of empty sound and the feeling of bliss and delight that everyone there seemed to share was nonexistent to him. All his senses were drowned by sorrow, which he then sunk further with the liquid.

Blair was fleeing, fleeing away from him and everything that they had. She was seldom seen out and had avoided him at all costs. He could only blame himself, for all mistakes and all horrible events could only be traced back at his own faults and errors. He could not question her absence in his life when he was the one who should be questioned.

Though, it teared him apart. It was all too much, he loved her, and he knew he would do so for the rest of his life. She had a piece of his heart, but would he ever have a piece of hers? Was it possible that she, after all, loved him too, and that this was not only tearing him, but her, apart? If it did, how could he ever forgive himself and his faults, for tearing his loved one apart?

He crushed his eyelids together and opened them with force, trying to shake off the picture of her. He raised his glass lazily up to eye level and looked into his own reflection. Chuck Bass, who was Chuck Bass? Was he the one with those eyes staring back at him. If it was, then he did not recognize him. Chuck Bass was the fearless and nonchalant basstard, this was a heartbroken and sensitive stranger.

He lowered the glass and let it rest on the table while still holding it tightly. The room was dimly lit but the many burning lights placed randomly in the bar contributed to the relaxed but still burning and loud atmosphere. A lot of people were sitting in the bar and he looked around himself trying to divert his mind off of Blair. Nothing seemed interesting enough and he was thinking of bringing his lonesome party back home until he laid his eyes on someone familiar.

Silky brown hair with slightly wavy locks partly hid a face and a pair of dark, mysterious eyes. A distinct jawline framed the face and darkly pink lips were placed in a line but still very full. Graceful, yet alarmingly messy, especially for an upper east sider like Chuck to look at. Still, the tousled hair and sloppy look made it kind of, a little, slightly, attractive.

Dan Humphrey had always puzzled Chuck a little. A boy with much potential. He knew Dan was capable of more than Blair thought, Serena could imagine, and Nate thought was possible. He had always wondered what secrets this outsider hid, Chuck knew better than anyone that it was not possible to live without a few secrets.

He did not know what it was. It might have been the light, or his state of mind, but he felt like this boy sitting on the other side of the bar suddenly became interesting. While he was looking at this enchanting boy he did not notice that Dan was now staring back at him.

The dark eyes were looking right back at him, but to Chuck's confusion they did not look alarmed, those eyes looked back at him with the same curiosity that Chuck was feeling. Dan did not look in any way confused, not even surprised, he looked like he wasn't thinking at all, those eyes just stared right back at him, and maybe even with a hint of thinking his legs lifted Chuck up away from his glass of scotch and carried him all the way to Dan.

Dan was sitting on a bar stool with an empty seat beside him. Without ever looking away from each other Chuck, the heartbroken but former nonchalant bastard, sat down beside the lonely outsider. He had a feeling this would not evolve into a friendship, and maybe not even a romance either, but as he sat down beside Humphrey, he could not ignore the feeling he got.

Both Dan and Chuck suddenly looked down at the table awkwardly. Being this close, feeling this way, was very different from what they had ever experienced before. Chuck felt a little disappointed about the discomfort but at the same time he did not dare to look up from the table.

He put one of his palms on top of the table and exhaled, trying to decide if he should leave or not, but suddenly another hand moved atop of his own. For a moment Chuck stayed still not wanting to ruin anything, still too afraid to look at Dan directly he looked at Dan's hand on top of his own.

He did not know if he was plainly heartbroken, in need of comfort and protection. Or if this really was something genuine and pure, but in the moment he did not care. Chuck just wanted to stay still, breath, and enjoy whatever this was.

Eventually Chuck took Dan's warm hand further into his own and felt the soft skin. It was a nice feeling and his heart was filled with joy. They intertwined their fingers, and looked at their hands, combined into one, together the two were beautiful.

 **A/N: It was really hard writing this because I love Chuck and Blair tooooooo much, which was also why I had to mention Blair in the beginning. I don't know if there is a shipname for them but I'm going to call them Chan from now on. Btw I do not support a relationship between Chuck and Dan ,haha, or a relationship between Chuck and anyone else than Blair :-)**


End file.
